<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tying you to me by alittlebitmaybe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496753">tying you to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitmaybe/pseuds/alittlebitmaybe'>alittlebitmaybe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sugar and spice bingo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gift Giving, Knitting, M/M, Superstition, Winter At Kaer Morhen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitmaybe/pseuds/alittlebitmaybe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As they lie in bed, Jaskier snuggled and breathing humid against his chest hair, Geralt remembers the pattern from Novigrad. A sweater with stretchy ribbing around the wrists and bottom hemline, a high collar. Intricate cabling criss-crossing up the front, making the fabric thick and sturdy. The scroll is stuffed into one of his saddlebags where he’d put it after purchase when he’d cursed himself for wasting the coin.</p><p>Jaskier snuffles closer, his grip tightening around Geralt’s waist as he soaks the added warmth through his skin, and Geralt has an idea.</p><p>Or: Geralt doesn't know about the boyfriend sweater curse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sugar and spice bingo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tying you to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, I accidentally wrote another bingo fill that is (checks notes) 4k words. Whoops. The prompt was "crafting". Rating is just for language. The title is Taylor Swift. Fluff and unnecessary knitting descriptions within. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt learned to knit out of necessity. Winters in Kaedwen, especially up in the mountains, are bitter cold, and require not only animal skins but woolen socks, hats, scarves, blankets. They keep a flock of sheep for the very purpose. And before—when there were others, even occasionally a proper staff—it would be part of the normal workings of the castle to have several sets of hands dedicated to knitting up useful garments to keep them from freezing their balls off when the frost came.</p><p>There are fewer hands now, but also fewer balls in danger of freezing. Geralt and Vesemir handle the bulk of it, these days—Eskel with fingers too big and clumsy to be much help, Lambert too fidgety and quick to rip out all his progress into a tangled mess of wool in a fit of frustration. In the evenings they sit by the great hall fire in mostly silence and take turns spinning the roving into yarn, winding skeins, chipping away at the endless miles of plain stocking stitch, and seaming panels together. (Sometimes Geralt will embellish the design with cables, or a moss stitch—unconventional patterns he’s started to see in the larger cities, sold by the fancier merchants. He may have paid a few crowns for the scroll describing the pattern for one particular sweater he saw in a shop in Novigrad. He has not mentioned this to Vesemir.)</p><p>It may be necessity, but Geralt would choose it even if it wasn’t. These are the things his hands are good for: wielding a sword; harvesting various glands and organs; curling into fists; crushing windpipes; skinning rabbits. Bandaging Ciri’s scrapes. Bringing Yen’s pleasure. Curling around the back of Jaskier’s neck, drawing their lips together. And, when it’s over, when there’s nothing to kill and no one to care for, he can create. He can put it all to the side and count off to himself, knit-purl, knit-purl, knit-purl, knit, knit, knit, around and around, back and forth, and this thing will grow from the rhythm of his fingers, from the steady loop and pull that he’s done thousands of times, taught by some witcher instructor decades ago whose name he no longer recalls. He had bushy eyebrows that waggled as he worked. That’s all the memory that’s left of him.</p><p>Anyway, it’s easy to allow the hours to pass until Vesemir excuses himself to bed and the fire burns down and takes the light with it. One such night, just as Geralt is squinting at his work to finish this one last row, the hall door creaks open.</p><p>“Geralt,” Jaskier says sleepily, “are you still in here? ‘S late, love.”</p><p>Knit, knit, knit. “Mm,” says Geralt. “I’m here. Just finishing up.”</p><p>“I’ll wait for you, then.” Jaskier pads in his sockfeet across the stone to the armchair Geralt occupies. He sits himself on the rug with his back against Geralt’s legs, knees pulled up to his chest. “Brr. ‘S chilly, too.”</p><p>Geralt drops the needle in his right hand, maintaining tension on the working yarn with his left. He runs his free hand through Jaskier’s bed-mussed hair, brushes against his cold ear, down to the soft skin behind it. “Not wearing a coat.”</p><p>“Well I wasn’t heading <em>outside</em>, seemed like a—” He yawns, jaw cracking. “—a lot of trouble just to come downstairs. But I now see my mistake.”</p><p>“Always have to wear a coat at night,” Geralt says. “Or be under blankets. Or both.”</p><p>“Or acquire a personal witcher furnace, unless he’s down here ‘til gods know what hour making yet more mittens for the princess.”</p><p>Geralt looks down at the large rectangle he’s been working on. “Lap blanket,” he says. For Ciri, when she’s studying in the library. It gets drafty in there even with the fire blazing.</p><p>“For the library?” says Jaskier, tipping his head back to see Geralt. “Good thinking. She’ll love it.”</p><p>Geralt releases him and goes back to his work, but knits at most ten stitches before Jaskier shivers again, his teeth chattering before he gets himself under control. Setting the blanket aside, middle of the row be damned, he concedes, “Let’s go back to bed.”</p><p>“No, you’re—you’re not done with—” Jaskier cannot finish his sentence for the yawn that overtakes him. “M’kay. Let’s go.”</p><p>As they lie in bed, Jaskier snuggled and breathing humid against his chest hair, Geralt remembers the pattern from Novigrad. A sweater with stretchy ribbing around the wrists and bottom hemline, a high collar. Intricate cabling criss-crossing up the front, making the fabric thick and sturdy. The scroll is stuffed into one of his saddlebags where he’d put it after purchase when he’d cursed himself for wasting the coin.</p><p>Jaskier snuffles closer, his grip tightening around Geralt’s waist as he soaks the added warmth through his skin, and Geralt has an idea.</p><p>*</p><p>The next evening, after dinner has been consumed and cleaned up, Vesemir and Geralt move to the fire as usual. Vesemir is working up a new hat for Lambert, who has the shortest hair among them and has one practically pasted to his head all winter long.</p><p>Geralt spares a glance to his blanket-in-progress, and then veers toward the wooden chest that stores their yarn stash. He puts aside plain ball after plain ball, until finally he admits defeat and turns to Vesemir and asks, “Do we have any dye?”</p><p>“No,” says Vesemir, not looking up. He knits with the yarn looped around the back of his neck to keep the tension, instead of around his fingers. He says it’s easier on his old joints. Geralt thinks it looks preposterous, but it gets the job done. “Not a drop. And that’s never bothered you before.”</p><p>“I’m thinking of making a gift,” says Geralt. “I think they’d prefer it to be dyed.”</p><p>“Ah, the bard. Yes. I suppose he would.”</p><p>“I want him to actually wear it.”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>“He says coats are too bulky and ponderous, and they dampen his spirits.”</p><p>“Foolish boy. He’ll learn.”</p><p>“So we have no dye? Of any color?”</p><p>“None,” says Vesemir. “Though it may be that there are some old skeins in the back of the cupboard by the linens. I recall that some of our forebears had rather expensive taste, for witchers. Quite wasteful of them. If you ask me.”</p><p>Geralt murmurs his thanks, pulls on a cloak, and makes his way through the frozen corridors to the cabinet in the laundry. Along the way he passes the study, and overhears Eskel dominating Jaskier in another round of Gwent.</p><p>“Eskel, you dirty cheating bastard, there is <em>no way</em> you just had that card.”</p><p>“Where d’you think I kept it, bard?”</p><p>“Up your sleeve, behind your ear, under the table, I dunno—”</p><p>“Down your pants,” Lambert chimes in, and Geralt hears Ciri giggle. She’s been spending too much time with the witchers now that Yen has departed for the season. Geralt should probably intervene more often.</p><p>“—maybe you magicked me with a sign thingy so I wouldn’t notice, but I’m sure you didn’t have it in hand a turn ago, I’ll swear that on—”</p><p>“Yes, Lambert, I’ve got Gwent cards lining my codpiece, naturally, even a few stuffed between my—”</p><p>Geralt rounds the corner and their voices fade away.</p><p>As Vesemir said, there is a small box pushed all the way to the back of the cupboard in amongst the linens. He opens it without much hope, but is surprised to find it full to the brim with yarn of deep reds and blues, all of some soft texture very unlike the itchy wool they’re accustomed to. Sniffing it, he decides it is from some type of goat. He also decides, based on its lack of musty odor, that it is not nearly old enough to have belonged to one of their forebears.</p><p>Well, in exchange for the use of the yarn, he’ll allow Vesemir his secret.</p><p>He carries the whole lot back to the great hall.</p><p>“You found it,” Vesemir remarks, now nearly done with the hat.</p><p>“Right where you said,” says Geralt. “You don’t mind if I use it?”</p><p>“As much as you like,” he replies disinterestedly, “if you’ll leave me the fuck alone while you do.”</p><p>Fair enough.</p><p>Geralt selects the red—a deep burgundy that will pair with the blush on Jaskier’s cheeks after a few glasses of wine. He pulls the scroll from his trouser pocket, and begins casting on as the pattern instructs.</p><p>*</p><p>When he hears Jaskier’s tread in the hall, he hastily pulls the half-finished lap blanket over his new project.</p><p>“Bedtime, Witcher,” says Jaskier, peering over his shoulder. “Didn’t make much progress on that tonight, did you?”</p><p>“It’s a big blanket,” Geralt grunts. “Eskel’s been practicing sleight of hand since we were boys. Don’t play him for money.”</p><p>“I bloody knew it,” Jaskier exclaims. He wheels around and stomps back out of the hall, suitably distracted. “Eskel! You’ll never believe what Geralt’s just told me!”</p><p>*</p><p>The sweater is slow going, since he does have to put real work into the blanket every once in a while to keep Jaskier’s suspicions to heel.</p><p>Over the next few weeks, it becomes near an open secret in the keep what Geralt is up to. Lambert catches him cursing late one evening as he is ripping back several rows to fix a cable he’d mistakenly crossed the wrong way.</p><p>“Whazzat,” Lambert says, crunching on a mouthful of tree nuts.</p><p>“Fuck off,” Geralt says. He squints and carefully tries to secure a dropped loop back on the needle. If it ladders down, he’s done for—there’ll be no fixing it while maintaining the pattern. He’s not nearly good enough for that.</p><p>“Looks like you’re fucking it up,” Lambert chews.</p><p>“I am. That’s why I told you to fuck off.”</p><p>“Thought that’s just how you decided to greet me now. That’s what Vesemir does.” He shoves another fistful of nuts into his mouth, though Geralt isn’t sure he’s swallowed the first.</p><p>“It’s not a bad idea.”</p><p>He manages to pick up that last loop before disaster strikes, and moves the stitches around on the needles to make sure they all look right. Then he shoves the left-hand stitches all the way up to the tip so he can continue.</p><p>Lambert leans down to examine the fabric, then runs his finger down the pattern with his eyebrow raised. “This is some fancy shit, Geralt, you giant poof.”</p><p>“It’s not for me,” he says.</p><p>Lambert swallows, belches, and says, “My point exactly. ‘S for Jaskier, innit.”</p><p>Geralt doesn’t bother answering as he approaches the cable he’d made a mess of the first time around. Lambert claps him on the shoulder with the hand he’s been using as a nut-to-mouth delivery tool, which leaves salt behind on his tunic.</p><p>“That’s okay. Your secret’s safe with me.”</p><p>“Thanks,” says Geralt wryly.</p><p>“Anyway, I’m outta here. This boring bullshit still gives me hives.”</p><p>He exits the hall and the door shuts heavily behind him. Geralt finishes recrossing the cable and, turning to check his pattern, finds it covered in greasy fingerprints.</p><p>Eskel, on the other hand, sits himself in Vesemir’s usual seat one night and sets to quietly whittling a whistle. After several hours, Geralt holds up the near completed front panel of his sweater and says, “Do you think Jaskier will like this?”</p><p>Eskel doesn’t even look at it. “Geralt, you could spit on a log and hand it to him and Jaskier would love it.” His knife stills. “Maybe don’t do that, though.”</p><p>To their credit, none of the other witchers say a word—possibly for lack of caring—and Geralt is able to rely on them to keep Jaskier occupied most nights while he finishes the front and back panels and seams them up.</p><p>Before he begins work on the sleeves, the pattern warns, the wearer should try on the body to ensure proper fit.</p><p>“Well, shit,” he says aloud. He can’t ask Jaskier to try it on and ruin the surprise. He holds it up against himself, trying to judge if they are similar enough size to judge whether it will fit Jaskier. Geralt, certainly, is wider in the chest and shoulders, but as long as he can get it on without stretching it too much he should be able to check the length. And, if it fits Geralt or is loose, it will certainly be too large on Jaskier.</p><p>It will have to do.</p><p>The next morning he rises early and takes the sack in which he’s been storing his project to Ciri’s bedroom. He knocks softly.</p><p>“Ciri?” he calls, mouth close to the door. “Can I use your mirror for a moment?”</p><p>“Mnnngh,” he hears. He takes this as an invitation.</p><p>The only visible part of her, when he lets himself in, is a tangle of hair escaping from under the pile of furs on the bed. He sets his sack delicately in front of the only full-length mirror in the keep and says, “Morning, Princess.”</p><p>“F’ off,” the fur pile groans. “No it’s not.”</p><p>“You really have been spending too much time with Lambert,” Geralt comments mildly as he pulls the unfinished sweater out and checks it for damage in transport, though he knows it was safe in the bag and only traveled up some stairs. “He’s a bad influence.”</p><p>“I’ve always been like this when rudely awakened at the crack of dawn,” Ciri says, muffled. “Don’t think any of you are special.”</p><p>“You cursed at the royal servants?”</p><p>“Quite regularly.”</p><p>Geralt shrugs the layers off his top half down to his undershirt while she continues to stretch and grumble wordlessly in the warmth of her bed. He pulls the sweater over his head; the neckline snags on his ears but otherwise he should be okay to try to get his arms in. He squeezes his right arm in and up, aiming for the proper hole—</p><p>“Geralt,” Ciri says icily, “what, by the gods, is that?”</p><p>He turns around, contorted in the confines of the too-tight sweater. She’s sitting up with her hair a wild tangle and her eyes wide in horror. “What’s what?”</p><p>“That garment!”</p><p>“It’s…a sweater? I’m making it.”</p><p>Geralt thinks he may be missing something very important.</p><p>“For yourself?”</p><p>“…No, for Jaskier. He needs another—”</p><p>“Don’t you care about the curse?”</p><p>Geralt finishes fitting himself into the sweater and tugs it down over his stomach while Ciri continues to stare at him in expectant horror. Thus no longer trapped, he decides to engage. “The what?”</p><p>Ciri slumps forward, briefly puts her face in her hands. “Good gods, Geralt, you really can’t be helped. But I also cannot allow you to give Jaskier a handmade sweater. Despite your…personal challenges”—at this, Geralt tilts his head and opens his mouth to ask exactly what the hell <em>that </em>means, but she barrels on—“I really have become fond of the two of you, so I cannot let you carry on with this foolish nonsense.”</p><p>Her voice goes more posh the longer speaks. Geralt thinks she will make a fine queen someday. “Ciri, I—”</p><p>“And really,” she continues, “it’s like you’re trying to sabotage a good thing. He does nothing but care for you, and this is how you repay him? <em>Honestly</em>. Melitele’s tits!”</p><p>“Melitele’s—? Where did you learn that one?”</p><p>“I’m hardly sheltered. And you’re one to talk, caring about my language when you’re about to lose Jaskier for good!”</p><p>“For good? Lose Jask—okay, Ciri.” He sits down at the foot of her bed, probably looking downright silly confined to a sleeveless sweater that is at least one size too small for him. He can feel it constricting the rise and fall of his chest and stretching tight in his armpits. “Look, I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about. What curse?”</p><p>The expression she aims at him is sharper than at least four of the blades in the armory. “The sweater curse, <em>Geralt</em>. If one makes a sweater for a person one is interested in romantically, that person leaves within a fortnight. Everyone knows this.”</p><p>“Oh, of course. How stupid of me,” Geralt says.</p><p>Ciri raises an eyebrow that says <em>Yes, obviously</em>.</p><p>“So you’re telling me that if I finish this sweater and give it to Jaskier, he will suddenly no longer be able to stand the sight of me and will stomp off on down the mountain, even with the good foot of snow and ice blocking the path.”</p><p>She sniffs. “Indubitably.”</p><p>“Hmm,” says Geralt. “I think I’ll take my chances.” He claps his hands on his knees as he stands and moves back to the mirror to inspect the sizing more closely. The armholes are definitely a bit small—he’ll have to let out the seam to increase the circumference—but the rest, if he tries to overlay Jaskier’s body onto his own, seems like it should be about right.</p><p>Ciri leaves the bed with a fur wrapped around her as a cape and comes to his side. “You’re impossible,” she declares, though the royal snootiness is diminished somewhat by her morning breath and tangled hair. Then she reaches out and touches the textured pattern between the cable running up the front. “Though, you know, it is quite beautiful, if horribly misguided.”</p><p>He grins indulgently at her. “Thank you, Princess.”</p><p>*</p><p>“Have you heard of the sweater curse?”</p><p>Vesemir snorts. “Poppycock. Who told you about that old superstition?”</p><p>“Just came across it.”</p><p>With a long-suffering sigh, Vesemir looks at Geralt over his spectacles. “I hope that it’s not bothering you.”</p><p>“No,” says Geralt. “Of course not.”</p><p>*</p><p>He has fuck-all in his hand of cards, but he stares down at them like they might contain the secrets of the Continent.</p><p>“It’s your turn, Geralt,” Eskel says.</p><p>“I know,” he replies, absently rearranging the cards.</p><p>“So…you gonna play or pass?” Lambert asks. He digs his hand into the bowl of nuts at his elbow.</p><p>“Not sure.”</p><p>“Is something on your mind?” Eskel, again.</p><p>“No. Well…do either of you believe in the sweater curse?”</p><p>They both look at him blankly.</p><p>“Nuh uh,” says Lambert with his mouth full.</p><p>Geralt says, “Pass.”</p><p>*</p><p>He speaks clearly into the xenovox. “Yen? Are you there?”</p><p>“Geralt?” comes the reply, as if she were beside him in the room. “Is Ciri all right?”</p><p>“We’re all fine. It’s good to hear from you, too.”</p><p>“If there’s no trouble, then make it quick.”</p><p>Now he hesitates, but he chokes the question out anyway. “Do you know about the sweater curse?”</p><p>There is silence.</p><p>“Yen?”</p><p>“For the love of the gods, Geralt, please don’t bother me with frivolous garbage. I’m much too busy. Is that all?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s all,” Geralt says, suitably shamed.</p><p>*</p><p>The finished, washed, and blocked sweater rests folded at the bottom of his wardrobe for more than a week before he works up the nerve to bring it down to dinner with him in his knitting sack.</p><p>Even with the flaws that Geralt, as the creator, inevitably notices—a few loose stitches three quarters down the back panel, the right sleeve is slightly longer than the left—he has to admit that it turned out well. He could fetch a pretty penny for it in a large city. Silky soft, thick, and vivid burgundy, it would be a stand-out piece among any merchant’s wares even without the detailing that stretches collar to hem and even down the outside of the arms.</p><p>Knitting it was a nightmare. He will never do anything like it ever again, so Jaskier had better appreciate this one.</p><p>Still, every time he resolves to finally gift it, Ciri’s words echo in the back of his mind. <em>You’re about to lose Jaskier for good.</em></p><p>On the ninth day, he shushes that voice, takes the sack, and marches straight into the hall for dinner. After all, if Yen and Vesemir aren’t worried, then he shouldn’t be either.</p><p>Everyone but Jaskier is there already. Eskel looks up from pouring ale into each mug and says, “Hullo, Geralt. What do you have there?” and Lambert says, “Ooh, didja finish it?” and Vesemir digs wordlessly into his mutton.</p><p>Ciri’s eyes zero in on the sack.</p><p>“Hello,” says Geralt. “Is Jaskier still washing up?”</p><p>“Yeah,” says Lambert. “He fell in a pile of snow.”</p><p>“Lambert <em>pushed </em>him into a pile of snow,” Eskel amends.</p><p>Geralt glares at the accused, setting the sack on the bench at his usual spot.</p><p>“He asked for it. Bloody said ‘Lambert, throw me into that snow over there!’ didn’t he?”</p><p>“Since you were alone with him at the time, I don’t think I can confirm or deny—”</p><p>“Geralt,” Ciri interrupts, “<em>tell</em> me you’re not still planning what you said.”</p><p>“I am,” he tells her.</p><p>“You were standing not ten feet away.”</p><p>“My back was turned—”</p><p>“You’re a godsdamned witcher! Or have you gone deaf?”</p><p>“Even after what I told you! I thought you were going to think about it!” Ciri pushes back from the table. “I forbid you from giving that to him.”</p><p>Geralt snorts. “Or what, Princess? Look, I don’t think Jaskier is planning to leave—”</p><p>“Of course he’s not <em>planning </em>to, the curse will make him! Why are you tempting destiny this way?”</p><p>“I’m just saying, Lambert, that it wouldn’t be out of your character to shove an unsuspecting bard into a snowbank.”</p><p>“Oh, and hustling him at Gwent wasn’t out of your character, so maybe <em>you’re </em>actually the one who shoved him. Thought about that one, Eskel?”</p><p>Geralt says, “If he tries to leave, I’ll tie him to the bed until the urge passes.”</p><p>She wrinkles her nose in disgust, but then moves past that comment. “At least let me give it to him. I’ll say I brought it from Cintra, or bought it on the way here.”</p><p>“And let my hard work go unacknowledged? I don’t think so. And why would you have bought a man’s sweater?”</p><p>Among the arguments, no one notices Jaskier enter the hall and come up behind Vesemir, wide eyed. “What did I miss?” he stage whispers.</p><p>“Just open your present, bard,” Vesemir mutters, gesturing to the sack at Geralt’s knee.</p><p>“Ooh, a present? For little old me?”</p><p>He picks up the sack and tests the weight curiously, before opening it and drawing out the most marvelous sweater he has ever seen.</p><p>“Jaskier, no!” Ciri cries, and everyone else falls quiet.</p><p>“What, why?” he says, looking between Ciri’s stricken face and the furrow between Geralt’s brows. “What is this?”</p><p> “It’s for you,” Geralt murmurs. “I made it.”</p><p>“You made it?” he repeats dumbly.</p><p>“Yes. For you. Because you were…cold.”</p><p>“Because I was cold?”</p><p>Geralt gently takes it from him and holds it up so he can see the full design. “That night, you came in when I was knitting, and you were cold. I wanted to make you something warm to wear that you would like.”</p><p>Jaskier squishes the soft fabric between his thumb and forefinger.</p><p>“Do you,” says Geralt, “like it?”</p><p>“It’s stunning,” Jaskier breathes. Geralt may as well have hit him over the head with a hammer.</p><p>“I cannot believe you, Geralt of Rivia,” Ciri cuts in. “You never listen to <em>anyone</em>. Don’t say I didn’t warn you!” With that, she turns on her heel and leaves the hall.</p><p>Geralt grimaces. “Do you, er, have any particular desire to leave me?”</p><p>“<em>Leave</em> you? Why would I—Geralt, is this a breakup gift? Is it pity?” He panics, pushing the sweater back into Geralt’s hands. “I don’t want your gorgeous pity breakup sweater, Geralt. I’ve played that game before.”</p><p>Geralt steadies him, as ever. “No, it’s—Ciri thinks there’s a curse, or something. And that if I made you a sweater, you would leave.”</p><p>“Oh,” says Jaskier. “Well, I assure you I will not. And in that case I do want the sweater.” He shucks off his coat right there at the table and pulls the sweater on over his tunic. “There!” He spreads his hands wide. “How does it look?”</p><p>The smile Geralt gives him is answer enough. “Perfect,” he says. “You look perfect.”</p><p>“Not bad, bard,” Eskel says.</p><p>Lambert shoots him a thumbs up. Vesemir does not appear to be paying attention.</p><p>Jaskier leans in and kisses Geralt on the lips. “Thank you very much,” he whispers. “I adore it and promise to thank you more appropriately later tonight. For now, shall I go after Ciri?”</p><p>“That may be best,” Geralt says. “I don’t think she likes me much right now.”</p><p>“My pleasure. Say,” he says louder, “while I’m gone, don’t let my food get cold.” He opens the door and barely feels the usual chill of the drafty hallways at all. Over his shoulder, he adds, “You can get Lambert to tell you all how he threw me in a snow pile today! It was great fun!”</p><p>“I <em>told </em>you—” he hears, but then the door closes behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr <a href="https://alittlebitmaybe.tumblr.com">@alittlebitmaybe</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>